A Trip To Soul Eater
by SKU113R
Summary: Series 2 Part 1
1. Black Creatures And A Power Outage?

[Welcome to the first of my second series (that doesn't connect to my first series at all) This time instead of games it shall be Anime (Kind of obvieous since we're doing a story on this) enjoy. Note: the intro takes place in the real world not in death city or anything.]

It had been the day that the first strike map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops had come out and everyone of my friends who had black ops was gonna buy it (including me) but first I had to get through daily life. At about 3:30 P.M. I got back from daily life (not an actual place. When I say daily life I mean the stuff I usally do.) I went on my laptop and checked my e-mail, Game FAQS for the new poll of the day, 2 blogs, rooster teeth website for any new video's, and finally I checked to see who was on doing what. (But before I get to much into this I should give a discribtion of me playing as... Well, me. (you can choose if these are real or not cause I will put in some different stuff) gender: guy, hight: 6'2, wight: 150 lbs, age: 15, hair color: black, eye color: brown, skin color: white (i'm just gonna say that skin color is true) accseories: glasses (design Italy, frame china) clothes: Yellow shirt, Black sweat pants with 2 white lines on the sides, alright I think that's everything so let's get back to the story at hand. I turned on my xbox and plugged in the wireless adapter. When it turned on I hit the button 'Connect to xbox live' and the T.V. goes blank and some of the lights turn off.

"What?" I muttered.

I went down into the basement to see if it was the circut box. I got to it and opened it. I looked at the switch that said 'main power' and it was switched off. I turned it back on and heard the eletronics go back on. I turned around and see a black creature that looked about my hight. It punched my face and I smacked the back of my head against the concrete wall. I was unconciess. When I was regaining conceouness I felt the wind blowing on my face. I got enough energy to open my eyes and saw that I was about 70 stories high.

'This won't end well.' I thought.

[Kind of short yes but the next one shall be longer, I promise you that.]


	2. Falling From The Sky

I closed my eyes waiting for the splat. But I never heard the sound. After a while I opened my eyes and saw that I was heading towards one of the red spikes coming out of the big building. I tried to rotate my body so that I could land on my feet but I couldn't move fast enough and landed on my back. It like my spine shattered into 20 bits. My vision was fading again but I could still hear and feel what was going on. I slid off and continued falling towards wherever I would land. When I landed it didn't feel like stone or concrete but it felt like clothes. After a while I realized that I fell on someone. I could hear someone talking but it was hard to tell what. I heard the words 'Who' 'Medic' 'Broken' and 'Alive' So who ever they were they didn't know who I was, I needed a medic, my spine was broken, and that I was still alive. I felt my arms swing down and my legs swing. Soon I lost feeling and hearing. I knew that I wasn't dead but I wondered what had happened to my body. I tried open my eyes but I could only get them a bit open. It looked like I was in a school

'Is this what I think it is,' I thought.

I tried moving my leg. I had little energy but I could still move it slightly. I tried hitting my foot against the person's knee caps. (yeah I know, it's weird.) I hit them with the energy I had. When I did the person stopped. I tried to groan or moan or something but I still didn't have enough energy. The person kept moving. After about a minute or 2 I felt around the area. It felt like paper. I opened my eyes and got up quickly.

'Looks like I got my energy back,' I thought.

I looked around. It was the infirmary. I sighed.

"Oh, your up," Someone said.

It caught me by surprise and I fell off.

"Injury to even more injury," I whispered.

My spine felt better and was able to get up. I looked to see who it was. It was Maka.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's alright," I said.

I sat back down.

"I'm Maka," She said.

"I'm James," I said.

(Again, you can choose to believe this or not, but I won't tell you if it is or isn't.)

We shook hands.

"I'm guessing your the one who brought me in here," I said.

"No, that was my friend, Soul," She said.

I looked around but didn't see him.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He went to tell lord Death about your arrival," She said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 9 or 10 hours," She said.

"Wow, long time," I said.

The door opened. It was Soul.

"I see your awake," Soul said.

"Lord Death wants to see you," He said.

I got up. My feet were a bit numb but I was still be able to walk. When we got there I saw lord Death and Stien next to him.


	3. A Tour of Death City Academy

"So your the one who everybody's been talking about," Death said.

"Yep," I said.

"Are you a resident here?" Stein asked.

"No, I just got here today," I said.

"Do you live somewhere near here?" Death asked.

"At this point I don't even know any more," I said.

"All I did was go into my basement, I turn around, I see a shadow creature then next thing I know I'm falling from the sky," I said.

"Weird," Death said.

"What did this creature look like?" Stein asked.

"He was about as tall as me, a bit skinnier, and was pure black," I said.

"Hmmmm, well until we can find out what this creature is, Soul, Maka," Death said.

"Yes?" They both said.

"Do you have any room in your apartment?" Death asked.

"We should have enough room for 1 more," Maka said.

"Then it's decided," Death said.

"He'll live with Soul and Maka and enroll in the academy," Death said.

After that we left. It was dark out and I kept seeing this black figure on the rooftops.

"I think someone is following us," I said quietly.

"I know, I see him too," Maka said.

"You think it's black star?" Soul asked.

"Could be," Maka said.

We got there, walked inside, and went up stairs. When we went inside Blaire was waiting at the door.

"Who's this cutie?" Blaire asked.

"Goodbye," I said walking away.

Maka grabbed my arm.

"She won't bite," she said.

"It's not biting I'm worried about," I said.

I stopped and turned.

"But since I got nowhere else to go I'll stay," I said.

We went back inside. Right as we closed the door some one knocked. Soul opened the door.

"Hey Black Star," Soul said.

"I hear you got the new kid here," Black Star said.

'This should be good,' I thought.

He came inside and saw me.

"So your the new kid," Black Star said.

"That would be me," I said.

"So you think you can out-shine me just because your new here," Black Star said.

'Just one quick assassination and no one would notice,' I thought.

"I never said that nor thought that," I said.

"Well you watch your back cause I'm the biggest star there is, I'm gonna be the guy who surpasses god," Black Star said.

He left. I waited for a minute just to be sure he left.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Maka said.

After about an hour we all fell asleep. him.


	4. Training And A Small Fight

We all woke up about the same time, got ready, and went to the academy. I saw Stein at the entrance.

"Lord Death wants me to test you to see if you're a weapon or meister," Stein said.

"Alright," I said.

We went to the training facility. The training was stuff like obstacle courses, target practice, stuff like that.

"I'll show Lord Death the results and he'll tell you later," Stein said.

"Ok," I said.

"You can return to your classes now," Stein said.

"Except I don't know what classes I have," I said.

He handed me bulletin.

"You will have the same classes as Maka and Soul. It's about 10:27 so their next class is in about 3 minutes," Stein said.

I looked at the bulletin to see where they were now and where they will be.

"Alright, thanks Stein," I said.

"You're welcome," He said.

I left the training facility and headed over to room 4, where they were now. I got there just when the bell rang. I followed Maka and Soul to class room 8. When we got there I saw that Stein was the teacher.

"Ah, yes, class we have a new student," Stein said.

He turned towards me.

"Please say your name and a thing you like to do," Stein said.

"I'm James and I like to crack my bones," I said.

Then I crack my fingers, neck, arms, and back. Everyone just stared at me. I took my seat next to Soul and Black Star. When school was done. Me, Maka, and Soul walked down the steps then I felt a rock hit me on the side of the head. I turned to where to where the rock came from and I saw Black Star looking at me with another rock in his hand.

"Oy!" I shouted.

"Why you throw that rock at me?" I asked.

"To get you ready for our fight," Black Star said.

"What fight?" I asked.

"The one we're gonna have now," He said.

He threw the other rock at me. I smacked the rock away from me.

"I don't even want to fight you," I said.

"Too bad," He said.

He ran at me at a powerful speed. Just before he was about to hit me I heard someone.

"Black Star stop!"

I turned to see who said that. It was Tsubaki. I turned to Black Star. He was still looking at Tsubaki so I got my foot up and kicked his face, He fell to the ground.

"I'm not gonna fight you," I said.

I walked back over to Maka and Soul.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what goes through Black Star's head sometimes," Tsubaki said.

"It's alright," I said.

We started to walk back to the apartment. When we were almost there I heard a motorcycle drive by. I looked at it and saw that it was Justin driving it.

'Justin's here? That means I came here after Asura got out,' I thought.

When we got to the apartment Blaire was waiting for us again.

"Welcome home," Blaire said.

We had Curi for supper and we all watched some T.V.

"Oh, wait, James," Soul said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you met Kid, Liz, and Patti yet?" Soul asked.

"I don't think I have," I said.

"Well we should introduce them to you tomorrow," Soul said.

"Alright," I said.

We went to bed about 3 hours later.


	5. The First Real Fight

When we woke up we got ready and headed to the academy. When we got to Stein's class he looked at us and said.

"Maka, Soul, James."

"Yes?" We asked.

"Lord Death wants to see you about a mission," Stein said.

So we went to see Lord Death. When we got there there was a girl next to him. She looked about Maka's age. She had red hair and green eyes. She wore a blue, sleeve less shirt, and purple sweat pants. She looked abut 5'5 tall and 110 in weight

"Hey guys," Death said.

"Hey," We said.

"Stein said you had a mission for us," Maka said.

"Yes I did, the oldest golem in Luth Village has been gone berserk, and you 4 are gonna stop it," Death said.

"4?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, James your a miester." Death said.

"And this is your weapon. Her name is Sara," Death said.

She came up to me.

"Nice to meet ya," She said.

"Same," I said.

We shook hands.

"Sara is a gun weapon," Death said.

"What kind?" I asked.

She transformed into a frinesi.

"Nice," I said.

I picked her up and aimed a bit. When I gripped a area before the barrel of the gun she yelled a bit.

"Don't touch me there!" She yelled.

I took my hand off there quickly.

"Sorry," I said.

She transformed back.

"Alright, let's go," Maka said.

So we headed off to Luth Village. Since it was a ways there we took Soul's motorcycle but It could only hold 3 so I grabbed on the rail in the back till we got there. When we got there there were people with weird gloves on their hands.

"I'll go ask people about the golem for more details," Maka said.

She went off. It was just me, Soul, and Sara. I looked at Soul and I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking about something. Later Maka came back.

"No one knows about the golem," She said.

"Hey," Someone said.

We looked to see who it was. It was Giriko

'Death row here we come,' I thought.

"I heard your looking for the oldest golem, your DWMA students right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Soul said.

"If you follow me i'll show you where the golem is," He said.

So we followed him for about 10 minutes.

"How much longer?" Soul asked.

"We're almost there," He said.

"Thats what you said last time," Soul said.

The ground started shaking for 3 seconds then it stopped.

"What was that?" Maka asked.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise," He said.

Then the golem came out of the forest.

"I've used some enchantments to pass down my memories to children, I've gone through 30 boring boring lives," He said.

"I've had to be nice to people to ke-"

"Get on with it!" I shouted.

He transformed into his weapon form and the golem picked him up.

"Get ready Soul," Maka said.

"Right," Soul said.

He transformed into his weapon form and Maka grabbed him.

The golem tried to crush Maka with the weapon but Maka dodged it.

"If you continue I will take your soul," Maka said.

"It's show time Sara," I said.

She transform into her weapon and I grabbed her.

"I don't even have my engine running yet," He said.

The golem got the engine running and knocked Maka away. I shot 5 times at him but it didn't do anything. Then the weapon started to have some red stuff around it.

"His wave length is distorted, It's full of blood lust," Maka said.

"Now that I'm good and fired up there will be no stopping us," He said.

The golem roared at me.

"My souls wave length hold 800 years of anger and hatred," He said.

He ran towards Maka and knocked her into a tree. He walked over towards her and was about to kill her.

"Oy! Big and ugly!" I shouted.

I fired 5 shots at him. He turns towards me and ran at me. I jumped up and when he was close to me I shot him in the face at point blank and he fell down.

"Your gonna have to do better then that," I said.

Maka got back to me.

"You ready Maka?" I asked.

"Yep," Maka said.

"What about you Sara?" I asked.

"I'm ready," She said.

"Got any more powerful bullets?" I asked.

"I have heavy rounds," She said.

"Let's use those then," I said.

I heard it change. We walked up closer to it, It got up. I fired a shot and it flinched

"Now!" I shouted.

Maka ran up to it and sliced it the hip. it left a mark but didn't have any effect.

"Too hard," Maka said.

"It may be an old golem but your gonna need more then that to bring it down, I've taken good care of it," He said.

She got ready to swing again.

"Don't push your luck, back away," Soul said.

"It's ok I can keep going," Maka said.

She just stood there like she was frozen.

"Maka, What happening?" Soul asked.

"My... My body," Maka said.

"Time to chop you into pieces," He said.

I aimed at the golem and fired 7 shots. It fell down but Maka was still frozen. Soul changed back into human form.

"Maka, whats going on?" Soul asked.

"I can't move, It's like I'm frozen," Maka said.

"What?" Soul said.

Maka said something but I didn't hear.

"Crap... Great, what do I do?" Soul said.

He put a hand on her shoulder then pulled back. He was looking at his hand so I came over.

"It's thread," Soul said.

The golem got up and looked at us. I saw a spider go from the side of his head into his teeth. And 2 other ones going into his eyes. We all heard a noise.

"What... Was that?" Soul asked.

Soul looked at the ground and trapped something in his hand and a spider crawled out of it.

"A spider?" Maka said.

"So the spiders scattered across the world have finally gathered," He said.

He changed back into human form.

"I've waited for this," He said.

The spiders were crawling up the golems legs.

"Look, the spiders are crawling up it," Soul said.

"They're being drawn into it by the soul In the golem," She said.

"You ready to rock Sara?" I asked.

"I'm ready," She said.

The spiders started to form something in the middle of the golem.

"The kishen has been revived, And the madness runs through out the world, While you were sleeping the world became a fantastic to live, Right Arachne?" He asked.

She opened one of her eye's and looked at me.

Later she said.

"It's nice to meet you children. I've been looking forward to this. Maka, Soul, last night you had a little argument didn't you? over who it was that burned the curry," Arachne said.

That was true. I kept trying to break it up but couldn't.

"How could you possibly know that?" Maka asked.

"It was Soul, He forgot to turn the burner off and scorched your dinner," Arachne said.

Soul had a surprised face and Maka looked at him angrily.

"The 2 of you aren't my only entertainment then. I've watched everything that's gone on through out the world for 8 century's, Through the eyes of my dear spiders. You too James. The boy who fell out of the sky one day." Aracnaie said.

I pointed my gun at her.

"I'm on fire now!" I shouted.

I fired a shot but It missed her

"How?" I whispered.

She got out her fan and put it in front of her face.

"I'm no longer delighted. Exterminate them the brat Giriko" She said.

"You-"

I felt someone kick my stomach.

"Sure thing," He said.

I dropped Sara and skidded across the ground. I got up and saw that Sara got back into human form. I felt some blood coming out of where he kicked.

"My trusty saw leg, looks like speed setting 1 isn't enough to kill you," He said.

"Go! Get out of there!" I shouted to Sara.

He looked at her and I ran towards him. He was just about to hit her with his saw leg but I punched him in the face before he could. He slid a feet or 2.

"You just got Pummeled," I said.

He got up.

"Your stronger then I thought," He said.

He got his saw running and he squatted down.

"I guess i'll just have to kill you and eat your soul," He said as he came towards me.

When he got close I tried to kick him but he jumped when I tried and cut a bit of my arm.

"Now we're talking," He said.

"Say goodbye brat," He said.

I turned to punch him but he was way ahead of me and was gonna cut off my head.

"Time to die," He said.

I ducked.

"You first," I said.

I punched his face. Then I saw a blade on someone's arm hit him. I looked over and it was Justin.

"Nice try," He said.

"Set cross knife," He said.

I got down on one knee due to the pain. Justin got next to me and Giriko recovered his stance.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Justin just stood there.

"So who won?" Soul asked.

"We did obviously," I said.

"Damn that was close. That guy almost got me, it's a good thing I had my chains ready or i'd be dead by now. Quite impressive, who are you anyway?" He asked.

Justin just stood there.

"Too good to answer me are you?" He said.

"Justin Law, he's one of the death scythes," Aracnaie said.

"This guy's a death scythe? Your kidding me," He said.

"Is he..," Soul said.

"The executioner, He's a legend at the academy, 4 years ago when he was only 13 he was the youngest boy in academy history to reach the level of death scythe, he did it by himself too, with no miester partner or anything," Maka said.

"Oh Lord Death, please grant me strength," He whispered.

Attention DWMA students, As there is only one opponent I will end this quickly, Please wait a moment if you don't mind," Justin said.

"Did he really have to say that?" I asked.

"Another weapon like me that miester, I don't like that very much," He said.

"Do you have fun sucking up to Death boy? Is it worth it?" He asked.

He ran towards him and tried to kick him twice but Justin blocked them.

"You wanna know something that really pisses me off?" He said.

He jumped up and separated the blades from his foot.

"Boot-licking suck up's like you," He said.

he put the blades on his foot and arms. The blades started spinning and he dove right towards Justin.

"Your nothing but a mongrel that Death has house broken," He said.

Justin block his attack.

"Reverse rotation," He said.

He tried to upper cut him with his left foot but Justin avoided it.

"Don't you even want to hear about the heretic witch?" He asked.

Then the white cross on his arm turned into a giant shackle. Justin ran towards him, caught his leg with the shackle and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Headbutt of love," Justin said.

Then he headbutted him. Giriko's nose started bleeding.

"You dirty bastard," He said.

He recovered by getting one of his hands on the floor. And started spinning and it threw Justin off. Justin got on his feet again. Some blood came out of Giriko's nose. He wiped it off.

"Now I got my engine running, Why don't you take off the damn ear phone already? Your not listing to a single word I'm saying you cocky bastard," He said.

"Heh," Justin said.

"I can read your lips I don't have to hear you, Such a filthy mouth, Quite shocking," Justin said.

"You've been reading my lips this whole time? So you purposely pretended not to hear me? Now your really pissing me off," He said.

"Giriko," Aracnaie said.

"What do you want lady?" He said.

"I detest children who shout, Shouldn't you know that by now," She said.

"How can I help you ma'am?" He asked.

I looked at Sara she was by Soul and Maka and was looking at me. I nodded and she nodded back.

"The golem's energy is just about drained, It's time for us to begin our retreat," Aracnaie said.

"Retreat?" Giriko asked.

"Someone is waiting for us, But don't worry, You'll have plenty of opportunity's to fight later," She said.

"There's no choice then, The rest is up to you golem, I couldn't car less about those brats, They'll die soon enough," He said.

He picked up Aracnaie and chain traveled away.

"Hold it, There's no escaping," Justin said.

The golem growled and got ready to punch.

"Sara to me!" I said.

She ran over to me and got into weapon form. I grabbed her and shot the golem about 18 times. The golem fell down.

"Justin, finish him," I said.

He stretched out his hand pointed where the golem was.

"O great lord of all who dwells within the city of death, May thy name be kept true," Justin said.

Sara transformed back to human form.

"O lord of death, I am your servant of peace, I am a pillar of justice, I am a blade of faith," Justin said.

He jumped up over the golem and got his blade out.

"And in the name of the great Lord Death, Law abiding gun," Justin said.

A laser shot out of his blade and chopped the golem's head off. He landed and the body fell.

"Now then, Let us all bow our heads in prayer," Justin said.

So I bowed my head and prayed. (Not to death.) When everyone was done and we got Maka into Justin's motorcycle the sun was setting.

"Still can't move at all Maka? Man, that's one stubborn spell Aracnaie put on you, Doesn't look like it's going anywhere," Soul said.

"Hey hold on a sec, Is it really necessary to put me in here?" Maka said.

We hesitated for a sec. We all turned to the left out our hands next to our ears and said.

"What?"

"Oh come on, I know at least one of you can read my lips," Maka said.

"For now I guess our best bet is to ask professor Stein if he can fix her up somehow," Soul said.

"Yes I agree, If anyone who will know what to do it will be him, Stein's a doctor after all," Justin said.

"Yeah that's true," Soul said.

"I'm sure Stein won't do anything weird to me," Maka said.

Then me and soul went back to his motorcycle. When we got there I said.

"If only I had my Saxophone."

You know so that I could play 'Funeral's March.' So me, Soul, and Sara got on the motorcycle and followed Justin back to the academy. We gave our report, I got healed up but Maka had to stay in the infirmary. Me and Soul went home and went to bed.


	6. A Battle Between Assassin And Samurai

Me and Soul woke up the next morning, got ready, and went to the academy. We had another dissection with Stein as teacher again. Once we got done with the school day we headed to the infirmary to see how Maka was, Black Star, Sara, Death the kid, Liz & Patty, Tsubaki, and Crona came with us. When we all got there Naigus was trying to find some food to give to Maka. When she found it she got a spoonful of it and gave it to Soul to feed to Maka. Everybody was watching, except kid, he was looking at the medicine cabinet,

"Ahhhhhhhh," Soul said with his mouth open.

Maka was starting to blush a bit.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," He said again moving the spoon around.

"Soul you don't have to feed me, It's embarrassing," Maka said.

"Don't be so stubborn, you need to eat more to get your strength back, the magic you should work your way from your body in a few days," Naigus said.

"We all heard her Maka now open up and eat something," Soul said.

"Ta-Da," Black Star said.

He was holding a pen, then he got the lid off.

"Nice marker," Tsubaki said.

"Please don't do it," Maka said.

He jumped onto the bed.

"My autograph will do ya a lot more good then any food and medicine will, now sit still," Black Star said.

"Hey, wait," Maka said.

Black Star started to write on her forehead.

"Get off me Black Star what do you think your doing," Maka said.

Patty started to laugh.

"Well, if you don't have a cast to sign," Liz said.

When he was done he got off. On her forehead was the word 'Black' with a star underneath that. And there was a little mustache underneath her nose too.

"When I get better your gonna pay for this Black Star," Maka said.

"Finished," Kid said.

We all looked at the medicine cabinet. The entire thing was symmetrical.

"I've arranged all the medicine bottles to be perfectly symmetrical, you can rest easy now that you don't have to worry about those," Kid said.

"Only you would be worried about those," We all said.

There was a knock at the door. The door opened and it was Sid.

"You've got a lively bunch of visitors Maka," Sid said.

"What brings you here Sid?" Naigus asked.

"Naigus, can I speck to you out in the hall way?" Sid asked.

"Of course," Naigus said.

She stepped out and she closed the door.

A bit later Black Star left as well. Then a bit later I went to follow him. He was listening on Sid's and Naigus's conversation about Arachnophobia. After they were done talking he out his hand on the wall and left a huge dent in it.

"I'm going with you," I said.

He turned towards me.

"I don't need your help," Black Star.

"I'm not going to protect you or anything, I'm going for the same purpose you have, To avenge Maka," I said.

"And also I do want to fight the enemy as much as I can before I die," I said.

"Alright you can come," Black Star.

'You didn't have a choice,' I thought.

Tsubaki came with us then we left to the location. When we got to the main entrance there was no guards.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

I heard a siren go off.

"That," Black Star said.

Black Star got Tsubaki out into a knife.

5 guys came out with pitchfork looking things. 2 went after me, 3 went after Black Star.

I punched one of the guy's face and took the weapon and smashed half of it over his head. I turned around and the other guy was about to smack me but I smacked him on the side of his face.

"Keep coming out, We'll tear each one of you into pieces," Black Star said.

Mosquito came out.

"My what lively young guests we have here," He said.

Angela looked over his shoulder.

"That girl, I know her," Tsubaki said.

"Ah, You guys again?" She said.

Then I saw Mifune coming through the shadows.

"This guy," Black Star said.

He had an intense look on his face.

"It's the samurai Mifune, why are you doing in this place?" Tsubaki asked.

"Why? I'm here doing my duty," He said.

"My sword is sworn to protect little children like the witch Angela, but you are also young children why have you come here? What are you doing standing against me again?" he said.

"Is there a problem? you come with me miss Angela" Mosquito said.

Then he held her hand and looked at the samurai. Mifune looked at Angela then looked back at us.

"Thats interesting," Black Star said.

Mifune drew his sword out.

"Get ready," He said.

"Let's go, infinite sword attack," He said.

He had a giant case of samurai swords and threw them in the air. They hit nowhere near Black Star. He rushed at him at an intense speed. He tried to strike but Black Star blocked it.

"Oh, a child can withstand Mifune's attack," Misqito said.

He grabbed a sword with his foot and tried to hit him but missed. Black Star tried to counter with a back-hand punch but he grabbed it.

"Blocking my sword and immediately counter attacking, I can tell you've improved, maybe I was wrong, perhaps your not a child anymore," Mifune said.

"Don't mess with me," Black Star said.

He turned around and tried to strike again but Mifune jumped behind him.

"You may know how to talk a big game, But I've beaten you once before and I can do it again," Black Star said.

"You didn't beat him stupid, Mifune's always nice to kids no matter what, he never fights seriously against a dumb little boy like you," Angela said.

"What kind of man is he?" Tsubaki said.

"You are not to show any mercy, is that understood?" Misqito said.

"You may be a child but I won't let myself give in to the same opponent twice," Mifune said.

"Tsubaki, Kasari-Gama mode," Black Star said.

"Right," Tsubaki said.

He threw one of them around one sword and hooked on to a bamboo tree.

"I'll just use your own sword against you," Black Star said.

He yanked it and the sword flew right at Mifune and he caught the sword. Black Star threw one of them in the air and it started to fall towards him like an anchor going towards the ocean floor. Mifune got out of the way before it could hit him.

"Your still mine," Black Star said.

He yanked both chains to hit his feet but he missed. Mifune picked up another sword before he jumped.

"3 paths shot," He said.

All 3 swords hit a different part of the chain so he couldn't get it back.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki said.

Mifune Jumped on the swords towards Black Star. On the 3rd sword he grabbed another sword. He tried to slice him but Black Star got out of the way He grabbed another sword Black Star fell cause of the 3 swords in the chains.

"Go, smoke bomb mode," Tsubaki said.

The area Black Star and Mifune were fighting in was covered in smoke.

"Hmmmm, a Ninja Sword, a Kasari-Gama, and smoke bomb, that magic weapon is she," Misqito said.

"Thanks for that Tsubaki, now Enchanted Sword mode" Black Star said.

The smoke was gone and Black Star had a sword where the blade was black.

"Indeed there's no doubt, it was lady Arachne sister who made that kind of magic weapon, rumor had that one of those weapons joined the DWMA it must be her," Misqito said.

"Let's go!" Black Star said.

Black Star tried to strike but Mifune blocked it.

"Tsubaki," Black Star said.

"Yes," Tsubaki said.

"Shadow Storm!" Black Star said.

I could feel the power from where I was standing it almost blew me away. Mifune started blocking all the attacks.

"Is that all you can do Enchanted Sword?" Mifune asked.

He jumped over one of the attacks.

"He's free," Tsubaki said.

He turned the sword over

"One Sword," Mifune said.

He tried to hit him but Black Star blocked it. He picked up another sword and hit him in the legs.

"2," Mifune said.

He picked up another sword and hit him on the shoulder.

"3," He said.

He hit him 8 more swords and hit him with one more sword. He grabbed another sword behind him.

"Punishment," He said.

He hit all the swords.

"24 blows total," He said.

The swords came off his body.

"Rather effective to use 12 swords against an enemy," Misqito said.

Black Star fell to the ground.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki said.

"The wounds aren't too deep but surly you've had enough, weapon your name is Tsubaki right? take this child and go" He asked.

"Why would you waste the skills you have to help a witch?" Tsubaki asked.

"Damn it, she calls that not fighting seriously," Black Star said.

"Why did you 3 come here? Cause this lab's run by a witch?" He asked.

"That witch is responsible for hurting our friend, we came to get revenge," Tsubaki said.

"I'm gonna punish her for what she did to Maka, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it, no one do you understand me," Black Star said.

"I see, sorry about that," Mifune said.

"There's no reason for you to apologize, I know your a good man at heart, a sword like yours shouldn't be defending this organization, you care about helping children and you have incredible skill you'd fit in well at the academy, why not become a teacher instead? " Tsubaki said.

"What? A teacher at the academy, No I-I could never do that, It's an impossible dream, the DWMA despises witches I could never bring Angela there, who will protect her if I won't," He said.

He just stood there for a while.

"What's wrong with you Mifune? Hurry up and finish them off," Misqito said.

"Why? The battle has already ended," Mifune said.

"The DWMA is our most hated enemy, There's no reason to let them live, If you don't I cannot guaranty the safety of miss Angela," Misqito said.

"I'm not done with you yet," Black Star said.

"Damn it Black Star, don't you know when to give up," I said.

Tsubaki put her arm in front of him.

"Mifune isn't this enough," Tsubaki said.

He turned his sword towards us.

"Sorry," Mifune said.

He raised his sword. Then suddenly Mosquito's hand fell off and there was a giant hole in his chest.

"Mister Mesqito," Angela said.

"Another attack? Where's it coming from?" Misqito said.

Then the left roof exploded.

"Misqito, there are explosives everywhere get out of here before your injured," One of the scientists said.

"More blood," Misqito said.

He turned towards the guy and he drained him of blood by using his nose to get his blood.

"Miss Angela, come this way," He said.

Mifune walked towards Angela.

"Hey hold it," Black Star said.

Mifune stopped.

"Let's finished what we started," Black Star said.

"Don't push yourself, your strong i'll give you that, keep improving as you have been, then you will be fine, try to understand the other presence within Tsubaki, the Enchanted Sword mode will work better for you that way, I know a lot about swords, you got yourself a good one kid," Mifune said.

"Yeah, I know that," Black Star said.

"That friend of yours who was hurt by the witch see that she get's this," Mifune said.

He tossed the candy to me and I caught it. Then he disappeared. When we returned it was night time. I went to that academy to see how she was, I knocked on the door then opened it.

"Everything alright here?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Soul said.

"Here," I said.

I threw the candy on Maka's lap.

"Gift for ya from someone," I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's candy," I said.

"Alright, I'm headed back, see you when you get home Soul," I said.

"See you," Soul said.

I closed the door behind me. When I got back Blair was watching T.V.

"Where's Soul?" Blair asked.

"He'll be here later," I said.

"How's Maka?" She asked.

"She's good," I said.

I went to the corner near the couch was and fell asleep, Thats where i've been sleeping the whole time.


	7. A School Day

Sometime about 5:00 A.M. I heard a huge bang. It woke me up quickly and I looked outside. My chest of memories was on the side of a dumpster.

'Why is my chest of memories on the side of a dumpster?' I asked myself.

I looked around and some of my clothes were rooftops and on the streets.

'I'm gonna kill that yellow-bellied shadow man,' I thought.

Then some of my boxers fell on my head. I threw it on the ground and went back to bed. Soul smacked me with a pillow to wake me up.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Its almost time for class," Soul said.

"Give me a sec," I said.

I got up, drank a glass of cold water, and got ready. When we got outside Soul was looking around at my clothes.

"What's with all the clothes?" He asked.

"They're mine," I said.

"Why are your clothes all over Death City?" Soul asked.

"I'm too tired to think," I said.

We got to our class, class crescent moon to be exact, we saw Maka, Tsubski, Death the kid, Liz & Patty, and Sara. We all sat in our same seats and Stein was the teacher again.

"Quiet, class is starting, is everybody in they're seat" Stein said when the bell (more like chime) rang.

"You had us all worried for a while Maka, I'm glad the spell's gone and your back to normal," Liz said.

"Feeling better then ever," Maka said.

She punch towards Soul's direction but didn't hit him.

"Ready for a good fight," Maka said.

Patty stood up.

"Oh, I bet we could have a fight right now, Patty said.

I looked around and everyone was staring at Patty. And Stein was looking for his scalpel.

"Sit down Patty," Death the kid said.

"Fine, but could we at least have a party later?" Patty asked, still standing up.

"A party in your honor Maka, we could even invite Crona too if you'd like," Liz said.

"Yeah, we could all party together," Patty, still standing up, said.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" I asked.

"Let me guess, Blackstar is in yet another fight Tsubaki?" Liz asked.

"Yep," Tsubaki said.

"What a jerk, he goes off to fight an leave's you here, what's the deal with that guy?" Liz asked.

"It's how he is, Blackstar's a little different that's all," Tsubaki said.

I saw Stein threw the scalpel towards me. I saw it was headed towards the wall so I stood still. Everybody looked towards him.

"I advise you'd cut the chatter or else next time I won't hit the wall," Stein said.

'Halt's reincarnate everybody,' I thought.

The door opened. It was Blackstar.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Blackstar said.

"Another fight?" Stein asked.

"Yeah, It's cool Miss Marie was a supervisor," Blackstar said.

"And how did it go?" Stein asked.

"I am the biggest star in this academy so obviously I won," Blackstar said.

Blackstar was now outside the door.

"Winner or loser your still late for class, you can enjoy yourself out here in the hallway," Stein said.

Stein closed the door.

"What's been getting into Blackstar lately? He's been fighting so much," Maka said.

"Yeah I know, 10 fights and 10 victory's without using his weapon, something's up," Soul said.

"Like I told you all last week we're gonna be starting a new lesson today so I hope your ready," Stein said.

'This should be good,' I thought.

"As you know the kishin's madness has woken the witch Arachne, and with her revival the organization Arachnophobia is once again active," Stein said.

He put up a sign on the chalkboard that said 'dual arts.'

"Now it's time to learn about dual arts, it's simpler if I don't explain it in words, this lesson you'll learn by doing not listing, some of you are slower then others so we'll see," Stein said.

"He was looking at us when he said that," Liz said.

"Ohhhhhh," Patty said.

"You aren't even embarrassed are you," Kid said.

"Alright if I call your name come to the front of the class room, first we have James and Sara," Stein said.

'WHAT?' I screamed in my head.

Me and Sara both stood up and got to the front of the class room.

"Are newly recovered student, Maka and Soul," Stein said.

They got to the front of the class.

"And lastly, Blackstar get back in here," Stein said.

He got back in and he was sweaty.

"In or out make up your mind," Blackstar said.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Maka asked.

"I'm concerned that you'll destroy the class room if you use your weapon, so your on your own," Stein said.

"Up until this point your training and soul resonance has been with your respected partner's, but the fact of the matter is your still just kids, a single soul resonance will likely won't be enough to stop the kind of enemy we're facing now, so what I'm gonna teach you is to work together, to resonance souls as a team," Stein said.

"All 5 of us are supposed to match wave lengths?" Maka asked.

"I realize that this is a new concept for you but give it a try anyway and come at me with everything you got," Stein said.

"Already, Just like that," Maka said.

Stein started to turn the nut on his head and started getting a evil smile.

"Bring it on, I'll dissect you all," Stein said with that evil smile.

"Creepy," Maka, Soul, and Sara said.

"Hell yeah!" Blackstar said.

Stein started to turn the nut again.

"I have no idea how this is done, do you?" Maka asked Soul.

"No idea, but Stein not messing around this time, we're just gonna have to figure something out," Soul said.

Soul went into weapon form.

"Let the games begin," I said.

"But how are we gonna match wave lengths?" Sara asked as turn into weapon form.

"I don't know," I said.

Stein kept turning the nut in his head, Then it click. Blackstar step forward and jumped in the air.

"Die! You mad scientist wacko!" Blackstar said.

Stein grabbed his chair and dodged the attack. Blackstar turned where Stein was.

"Four-eyed freak!" Blackstar said.

He tried to punch Stein but kept dodging.

"Anyone else want in on the fun? Don't over think it, it won't do you any good," Stein said.

"I can barely think at all with this many people watching us," Maka said.

Blackstar kept punching and Stein moved to the left.

"Damn you," Blackstar said.

'Time to try something new," I thought.

I ran towards Stein ready to smack him then when Blackstar tried to punch him again he grabbed his arm and turned him towards me. I smacked Blackstar 4 time, once across his left cheek, once across his right cheek, once upper cutting, and once slamming on his head. Blackstar grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Do you have a death wish" Blackstar said.

"Not my fault you ran into my combo," I said.

"Move it," Maka said.

We both got out of the way. Maka tried slicing Stein but he kept dodging. Maka even hit Blackstar and sent him in the wall. Blackstar grabbed on to Maka arms.

"Maka, you damn idiot," Black star said.

"Sorry Blackstar," Maka said.

Stein was right in front of Blackstar and Maka.

'Now's my chance,' I thought.

I aimed at him.

"Power Trip," I said.

I pulled the trigger and jumper cables fired out.

'Don't care, going with it,' I thought.

Just when it was about to hit Stein he moved and hit Maka and Blackstar.

"Uh oh," I said.

Then they both got shocked. Everybody started to laugh.

"That was worse then I expected," Stein said.

"I'm done with this," I heard Blackstar mutter.

"Professor I'm gonna beat the crap out of James now, will you act as fight supervisor?" Blackstar asked.

"Save your fighting till after class," Stein said.

"Sure thing professor, but we're gonna end this eventually" I said.

Stein sighed.

"Why do I bother," Stein muttered.

"Let's end this Blackstar," I said.

He ran towards me and jumped in the air. He tried to punch me but I slid under him.

"Power Trip," I said.

It hit Blackstar and shocked him. I pulled him towards me when the cables were still attached and kicked him when he got close and sent him to the other side of the room. Blackstar was face-first on the floor. He didn't get up for about 30 seconds. When Blackstar, Maka, and Soul got up we returned to our seats. Class didn't last that long after that. When it was over I went to the top and looked at the city. I hummed the first part of the Halo 3 theme. I looked up in the sky.

'How am I gonna get home?' I asked myself.

I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked and saw that Maka hit me with a little pebble.

"Something on your mind?" Maka asked.

She walked right next to me.

"I just wonder how I'm gonna get home," I said.

"What's it like?" Maka asked.

"My home?" I asked.

"Yeah," Maka said.

"I don't think I can really describe it," I said.

"MAKA!" Someone yelled.

'Who in Mercer's name?' I asked myself.

I turned around and saw that Spirit was behind us. He had tears coming out of eyes.

'This can not be good," I thought.

"What are you doing here dad?" Maka asked.

"I was coming to see what you were doing but I see I'm interrupting your date," Spirit said with more tears in his eyes.

'DATE?' I yelled in my head.

"Dad, we're not on a date," Maka said.

"Oh don't worry I understand, your at that age," He said walking away.

After a while we stood there, looking at the city. Then we both headed home. It was bout 3:30 P.M. I picked some of my clothes off the streets and took them back. We ate some curry and at about 8:30 P.M. everybody went to bed. I changed in to some pajamas, A plain white shirt that says 'Halo' on the front of it and black pant's with different weapons of halo 3 outlined in grey. And went to bed. I woke up about 2:00 A.M. I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't so I decided to go to the rooftop. I went out the window and onto the metal staircase outside. I started to hum a song and then started singing but quiet enough so I wouldn't wake anybody up. The song was 'Anthem of The Angels' by Breaking Benjamin.

"White walls surround us," I sang.

I started to climb up the stairs slowly so I don't wake anybody up.

"No light will touch your face again."

"Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead."

"Days go on forever but I have not left your side."

"We can chase the dark together if you go then so will I."

"There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes, sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye."

"Cold light above us hope fills the heart and fades away, skin white as winter as the sky returns to grey."

"Days go on forever but I have not left your side we can chase the dark together if you go then so will I."

I made it to the roof.

"There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes, sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye."

I sat down on the edge with my feet hanging over it.

"I keep holding on to you but I can't bring you back to life sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye."

I saw the top of Maka's head where the last of the stairs were.

"You're dead alive."

I got back on the main part of the roof and laid down on my back.

"You're dead alive."

"You're dead alive."

"You're dead alive."

"There is nothing left of you I can see it in your eyes, sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye, I keep holding onto you but I can't bring you back to life, sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye, sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye, sing the anthem of the angels."

I went over to where Maka was.

"Did you enjoy my singing Maka?" I asked.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I saw the top of your head," I said.

"What song was that?" She asked as she was getting on top if the roof.

"Anthem of the angels by Breaking Benjamin," I said.

"Never heard of them," Maka said.

'I wonder if the kishin sent that shadow man,' I thought.

"I'm gonna get back to bed," I said.

"Me too," Maka said.

So we got back into the apartment. She went to her bed and I went into my bed and went too sleep.


	8. Shadow Man

Soul smacked me with a pillow again.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Time to get up," Soul said.

I woke up, got ready, and went out the door. There was something at the front of the door though, I looked and saw that it was my xbox 360, Undamaged and unscratched. The wires were still attached to it, the router was in it, and all 4 of my controllers were next to it. I brought it into the apartment.

"What is that?" Maka asked.

"One of the most popular consoles that has been created my friend," I said.

I plugged everything in, turned it on, plugged in the router, and tried to connect to xbox live, I couldn't. I looked to see if the First Strike map pack was downloaded to my hard drive, and it was.

'I'll deal with this later,' I thought.

Me, Soul, and Maka went to academy and got there right on time. Class was about dual arts again but this time nobody had to attack Stein. After it was done we all went home, I saw something in one of the alleyways. It looked like a shadow, but there was something familiar about it. Then I realized it was the shadow man. I ran towards him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I said.

I got close to him when he started to run, I chased him through the alleyways and he started to throw trash cans at me, I dodged them and kept chasing him. He ran towards the streets and people started to watch as we passed through. I saw something fall from the sky, it was my katana, It was not that far so I was able to catch it without stopping. I took out the blade and cut both of his legs, He dropped down and started to crawl, I stomped on his back and he stopped.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions and your gonna give me some answers, pretty simple, however if you decide not to answer, hesitate, or not give the answer I want, then we're gonna have a problem, and when I say we're gonna have a problem I mean your gonna have a problem," I said.

I grabbed his hand.

"And I'm gonna break one of your finger's for every second you hesitate," I said.

He tried to punch me with his other hand but I grabbed it and broke it, He screamed in pain.

"What are your questions?" He asked in a distorted voice.

"Who sent you to take me here?" I asked.

He didn't answer for 1 seconds.

I broke one of his finger's.

"One," I said.

I broke another finger.

"Two," I said.

"It was Saphomin," He said.

"Who's Saphomin?" I asked.

He smiled and disappeared. I put my Katana back in it's hold

Soul and Maka caught up to me.

"What happened?" Maka asked.

"He got away," I said.

We went back to the apartment and I turned on the xbox and the controller. I saw Call of Duty: Black Ops was still in the disk drive. I checked out the different maps for multiplayer on combat training. After I was done with that I played the new zombie map Ascension. I saw that Soul was watching me while Maka was reading. After round 4 I started to make a break for it to the mystery box cause the only thing I had was the first pistol and the M14. After I got to the mystery box I got the HK-21 and a Python. After that I turned on the power, went to the lunar launch station and camped there till I got swarmed and left on the launcher to the beginning area. At round 5 there was a siren going off and red flashing on the screen and saw that the special zombie for this map was zombie space monkeys. I killed them all and continued the routine. At round 9 I left a zombie with no legs alive so I could open up more doors. I unlocked the final 2 lunar launchers and fueled up the giant rocket. I went up to where to power was, hit the button, and watched the rocket go off. I looked at the area where the rocket was and saw that the pack-a-punch was there. I had enough points to upgrade both my weapons so I did. After that I survived till round 14 when a zombie double slapped me and I forgot to get Juggernog. It was almost 10:00 P.M. when I got done. I got into my bed, put the Katana next to me, and fell asleep


	9. Painpainpain

I had a great night sleep, when I slowly started to wake up when I felt something against my face. I woke up and it was a girl sleeping on me, she had long, blonde, hair, had white skin... Thats it (if you know what I mean) I started to panic I had already seen everything and if Maka or Blaire saw this then all Hell would break loose, I tried to get away but she was on top of me so I couldn't, I tried to wake her up but she was sound asleep. So finally I moved her aside, I heard her starting to wake up.

"Master?" She asked softly.

I put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh," I said.

"If you speak then I am going to die," I whispered.

I took my hand off her mouth.

"You can hear me?" She asked softly.

"Yes I can hear you, but you need to be quiet or else-" I said.

"Or else what" I heard Maka say.

I turned around and saw that Maka was behind me with her 'Maka Chop' book.

"Uh, I can explain," I said.

"Can you?" Maka asked.

'An actual chance to explain a misunderstanding? Thats a first in the Anime universe,' I thought.

"Yes, I can, this girl just randomly appeared, sleeping with me," I said.

I looked at her.

"With no clothes on," I said.

"Makaaaaaaa," Maka started to say,

'Run,' I thought.

I ran for the window.

"Chop!" Maka said.

Maka got me and chopped me out the window, and I fell on my chest of memories.

'Why didn't I bring this in yet,' I thought.

"You Jerk!" Maka said.

And she closed the window.

I went back up to the apartment door. When I got Maka was helping the girl getting dressed into Maka's clothes but she was just putting on the shirt, The shirt wasn't on and no bottoms.

"Damn," I said.

Maka punched me in the face and closed the door.

'Damn you Saphomin,' I thought.

After a few minutes later I heard Maka say.

"Alright, come in now."

I walked in.

"Are you gonna punch me again or wha-" I said.

Maka punched me across the face, the girl was about 125 pounds and was about 5 feet and 7 inches tall.

"Master," She said with a smile.

She ran towards me and hugged me.

"Master" Maka said while grinding her teeth.

"This I can't explain," I said.

She got the girl off me and kicked me between the legs. I fell down in pain for a few minutes, The girls had already left to go to the academy. When I got up I ran there and made it right on time.

"James, Lord Death wants to see you," Stein said.

"Got it," I said.

I went to Lord Death office and Kid, Liz and Patty were there too.

"Ah, there you are James," Death said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need you to be Kid's back up on a mission," Death said.

"What mission?" I asked.

"The Run Away Express, it holds a magic tool called the Eternal Spring and we need to retrieve it before Arachnophobia or anyone else does," Death said.

"Alright," I said.

Me, Kid, Liz and Patty left Death's office and went into the desert where the Run Away Express was. Kid put on a costume that looked like Lord Death and Liz and Patty were in some heavy desert gear, I was wearing a white, short-sleeve shirt and some grey pants. It was hotter then red hot out and we were all sweating, except Kid.

"Hot," Patty said.

"What are we doing in this wasteland? it's hot and sandy and horrible," Liz asked.

'Didn't we already go through this?' I thought.

"Hot," Patty said.

"Quit complaining, we're here on dads orders, you guys have heard of the Run Away Express right?" Kid asked.

'We did go through this already,' I thought.

"The high speed train that runs through the desert without following any tracks," Kid said.

"Hot," Patty said.

"Oh yeah, the one that runs continuously for over 100 years now?" Liz asked.

"Thats right," Kid said.

"A century's a long time to run without maintenance, how does it work?" Liz asked.

"Apparently it's run by a magic tool," Kid said.

"Whats that?" Liz said.

"A device that could cause wide spread destruction if used by the wrong people, it seems that arachnophobia would like to get their hands on it," Kid said.

"So hot!" Patty said.

'Why are we talking about this if we Death just talked about it,' I thought.

"It's so freakin' hot out here!" Patty yelled.

"That's why we're here," Kid said.

Kid lifted up his mask.

"We must reach it before they do," Kid said.

There was a giant sand hill in front of us.

'Why does it have to be uphill," I thought.

"Hot," Patty said.

"Kid, I thought as a Grim Reaper you were immune to sun burn, whats the point of wearing that silly outfit in this heat?" Liz asked.

'Your asking about this now,' I thought.

"It sets the mood, besides it keeps the lines in my hair partially hidden, no matter how many time I dye it those damn lines keep coming back," Kid said.

"Why not dye your hair white to match the lines?" I asked.

"I never thought of that, good idea James," Kid said.

'Are you joking me?' I thought.

"Hot," Patty said.

We reached to top of the sand hill.

"Here we are," Kid said.

There was a station at the bottom of the hill.

"A station in the middle of the desert?" Patty said.

"Let's get going, the train will arrive any minute now" Kid said as he was sliding down the hill.

"You sound pretty excited about that," Liz said.

"How come?" Patty asked.

Instead of sliding I started jumping down this hill, Each time I landed I would jump giving me a little bit more distance and air then the last.

"That train has been on schedule for the past hundred years, never a second late or a second early, how could I not be excited for such a perfectly executed mode of transportation," Kid said.

Liz started to slide down and grabbed Patty arm and dragged her down.

"Right, how silly of me," Liz said.

As I was getting closer I saw someone, it looked like a little kid. We made it to the bottom of the hill and got on to the station.

"Hello there, sure is hot today isn't it?" Kid asked.

"Hello?" Liz asked.

The kid just looked at us and looked back at the desert.

"Hey midget where are your manners, when someone says hello to you your supposed to answer ok!" Patty yelled.

"Calm down," Kid said.

"Chi chi," The kid said.

"HEY! who do you think you are clicking your tongue at us like that huh!" Patty yelled.

'The heat has gotten to her,' I thought.

Liz grabbed Patty and placed her behind the station.

"Oh wow, look at all the sand Patty, why don't we sit here and play for awhile," Liz said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna build a sand castle," Patty said.

I stood next to Kid, Kid pulled out what looked like the train's schedule.

"According to this the train should be arriving soon," Kid said.

"Is that why your here, the Run Away Express?" Kid asked the kid.

"Chi chi," The kid said.

'There's something familiar about that voice, but what,' I thought.

"All done!" Patty said.

"Wow, looks great Patty," Liz said.

"I still don't see anything, at this rate it's going to miss it's scheduled arrival," Kid said.

He pulled out a mini clock, it showed 11:57 A.M. Later I saw something out in the distance.

"So it's perfect punctuality was nothing more then a rumor, how disappointing," Kid said.

I felt the ground start to lightly rumble.

'Wait a minute, that kid, that noise,' I thought.

I ran towards the kid.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I said.

But before I could get to the kid the Run Away Express flew out of the sand like a snake.

"Awesome," Patty said.

After the entire train was in the air a saw a hook that latched on the train, some guy in a weird fat worm outfit with a fishing rod.

"Thats the agent Aracnaie sent to get the magic tool," Kid said.

'Oh wait,' I thought.

I turned to the kid.

"Your hide is mine," I said running at him.

But before I could get to the kid she flew off.

"A witches soul? So that kid wasn't a tourist after all? though I suppose witches can be tourist too," Kid said.

I saw a black ball and remembered what it was so I kicked it out of range, it exploded.

"That settles it, tourists don't leave bombs," Kid said.

He got out his hover board.

"Man, That train can really move," Liz said.

"Wow, it looks like an earthworm," Patty said.

"You can admire it later, right now I need you to transform," Kid said.

"Right," Liz said.

"Ok," Patty said.

They transformed, and I held on the back of the board, we too off very quickly.

"Let's go, go, go," Kid said.

We started to get close, then we flew into the air, when we landed I saw the fat worm in one of the windows and he opened it up.

"Fishing rod launcher," I heard the fat worm say.

He fired a missile at us but we were able to dodge it.

"Do you like my fishing rod? Do you like my missiles?" He said as he kept firing.

"How does that feel? Hahahahahahaha" He said.

I don't know how but we were able to dodge all of them, then one of the witches bombs hit the window where the fat worm was, then more bombs were raining down on the train.

"I can use this to my advantage, the smoke will hide my approach," Kid said.

We got up against the train.

"Kid the trains about to turn right," Patty said.

I got on the board and went through the window before Kid got smacked by the train. I walked through the cars and found the fat worm,he looked at me.

"How did you get on here?" He asked.

"Whats it to you," I said as I ran at him.

He fired some missiles at me but he was a terrible shot and they all missed me. I used the 'Peoples Elbow' on him and took his fishing rod and started beating him up with it.

"Do you like your fishing rod? Do you like my peoples elbow?" I said as I was beating him up.

I smack his head like a golf club and sent him over to the edge of the car, I started to shoot missiles at him, After 10 seconds I stopped and saw that he was dead.

"Fatality, James wins," I said.

I threw the rod outside to be destroyed then I went up to the front of the car and pulled out the spring. After a while Kid got up to the front as well.

"One Eternal Spring," I said.

I gave it to Kid.

"Thanks," Kid said.

"No prob," I said.

Sid came aboard the train awhile later and he brought along a squad as well.

"I'll take care of the others with a collection squad from the African branch, you guys go get some rest," Sid said.

I heard gun fire.

"Get it, shoot it down," I heard someone say.

A man came up to the car.

"Sid, there was a witch here too, she escaped," The man said.

"Our objective was the Eternal Spring, let the witch go," Sid said.

"Okay kids, you head on to the camp for some rest there will be cold drinks waiting for you," The man said.

"Yay, thank you mister," Patty said.

"Awesome, thanks," Liz said.

"Yeah, thanks," Me and Kid said.

So we all went to the camp and had a lot of cold water and food, we got back to Death City later at night, I went into the apartment.

"I'm back," I said.

Maka punched me in the stomach.

"I'm guessing your still mad," I said.

"Master, your back!" I heard the girl say.

She came up to me and hugged me.

"Stein said that going from your home to here might have given her the ability to transform," Maka said.

"So shes the-" I said.

"Thats right, I'm the katana" The girl said still hugging me.

"Well, do you have a name?" I asked.

"You haven't given me one," She said.

"Well how about, Zabrina?" I asked.

"I love it," She said still hugging me.

"Good," I said.

"Where is she gonna sleep?" I asked.

"She can sleep on the couch," Maka said.

"Sure," Zabrina said.

She went on the couch and fell asleep.

"Guess I'm gonna sleep too," I said.

I went to the corner and fell asleep.


	10. Rival Battle

I woke up and saw that Zabrina was still on the couch. I got up and saw that there was a note, 'Went on ahead, see you at the academy, from Soul,' the note read.

"Uh," I groaned.

I got ready and woke up Zabrina.

"Time to get up," I said.

She got up from the couch and followed me down stairs, we went out the door and walked to the academy. I looked at the rooftops to see if the shadow man was around watching me and he wasn't, we made it to the academy and out class just in time. This time Marie who was our teacher and we talked about soul study, after we were done we all met at the basket ball court, Maka, Sara, Black Star, Crona, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were playing and Me, Soul, and Kid were on the bench and Zabrina was looking at the graffiti.

"Looks like things are starting to get better for him," Kid said.

"Yeah, it's slow going but we're working on him," Soul said.

"So Soul, how have you been doing?" Kid asked.

"Huh?" Soul asked.

"That wound you took in the chest," Kid said.

"It's fine, anyway dwelling too much in the past ain't cool, especially when it comes to a fight we ended up losing," Soul said.

"You can forget just like that?" Kid asked.

"Maka's been working on Crona, I don't want to spoil that by bringing up any bad memories," Soul said.

"I get it," Kid said.

'It all makes sense now dot a v i,' I thought.

"Alright, let's get in on this," Soul said.

Soul started to help Crona with basketball a little.

"I think it's time for another party," Kid said.

So when they got done with the basketball game we started to see who was gonna do what. We were trying to find out who was gonna do music.

"I think it should be James," Maka said.

"And how, pray tell, am I gonna do that?" I asked.

"You'll be live preforming," Maka said.

"Sing? I don't know any classical songs or anything like that," I said.

"What about that one song you sang on the roof?" Maka asked.

"That was a Rock song, the only genres I listen to is Rock, Alternative, and Metal," I said.

"I think you'll be able to figure something out," Maka said.

"Alright," I said.

So we got everything figured out. I went back to the apartment to get some rest, I looked at the rooftops again to look for shadow man, he wasn't there again.

"I'm back," Someone said.

I looked back and it was the shadow man, he punch me and I fell unconscious. When I woke up I had ropes tied to my hand and feet, I was gagged and trapped in a small room, there was a note on the door, 'I'll give your friends one Hell of a performance, especially Zabrina,' the note read. I tried to break the ropes but couldn't.

-Shadow Man's P.O.V.-

After I tied him up I change my form to look exactly like him. I went to the academy where Maka was waiting for me,

"Your on," Maka said.

"And I'm ready," I said.

I went up to the mic and tested it to see if it was on.

"Thanks for coming, this is a night you will never forget, I'll be singing a song I like to call 'Shallow Bay,'" I said.

"The sun will rise, another time" I sang.

-End of Shadow Man's P.O.V.-

I saw a nail that was stuck in the wall. I hopped over there to see if it did me any good.

[The colors blind your virgin eyes,]

When I got there I tried my feet first and it almost broke, I tried again but used more power and it broke.

[I'm so inclined to make you mine,]

I used my legs to kick off the ropes on my hands, I almost got it but it wouldn't budge when I tried it again.

[You're out of line and out of time,]

I used the nail to break the ropes off my hands. I got the thing out of my mouth and tried to open the door, it was locked.

[And I float upon a shallow bay, Lift me up until the ground gives way,]

I tried ramming it with my shoulder but that didn't work either.

[I'm a California castaway, I don't think you wanna mess with me,]

I kicked the door and it started to break.

[Don't over kill, This painless thrill,]

I punched it and it was almost open.

[It's better still, Your pretty pill,]

I rammed into it and it broke open,

-Maka's P.O.V.-

"You wait until You've had your fill," James sang.

When he sang 'You wait until' it didn't sound right, it kinda sounded distorted.

-End of Maka's P.O.V.-

[I know you will, I know you will,]

I ran towards the academy.

[And I float upon the shallow bay, Lift me up until the ground gives way,]

I almost made it there.

[I'm a California castaway, I don't think you wanna mess with me,]

I got to the room where the party was at and heard 'I don't think you should mess with me,' I knew what song he was singing, I kicked the door open.

"I don't think you wanna f**k with me," I sang.

I saw myself on stage, Shadow Man must have transformed to become like me.

"Show us your true form Shadow Man!" I shouted.

"You mean you show us your true form," Shadow Man said.

People started to talk to see who was the real one.

"Enough of this," Shadow Man said.

He ran towards me, when he got close I dodged to the left, grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall.

"Show yourself," I said.

"No," Shadow Man said.

I slammed him in the wall again.

"Show yourself," I said.

"No," He said.

I threw him in the middle of the area, he got up and stretched his towards the hand turned black as it was coming towards me. I got out of the way, he turned back to his regular form, I looked at him and he looked just like me but in shadow form.

"Now, who is Saphomin?" I asked.

He smiled again, then a scythe went around his neck, it was Soul and Maka. I went up to him.

"Who.. Is.. Saphomin?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'll tell you," He said.

He disappeared again.

'Guess that ends the party,' I thought.

Everybody left.

"What was that?" Maka asked.

"That was the thing that brought me here," I said.

"I wonder who this Saphomin guy is," Soul said.

"I don't know, but I got a feeling I'm gonna find out," I said.

We all went back to the apartment and went to sleep.


	11. Zombie Fighters

I had a dream last night where me and someone else were in a space station shooting zombies. I heard someones voice, then I woke up. As I was waking up I had a marvelous idea.

"I got it!" I said.

Then I put my hands over my mouth and looked around. Zabrina was still sleeping and the room was still dark, not dark enough that you can't see of course, so I just went back to sleep. When I did wake up Soul and Maka were getting ready. I woke up Zabrina and we both got ready as well, when we were all ready we went to the academy, when we got to class everybody was there. I forgot what we talked about, when class was done we most of us met up and asked what was our favorite type of music. Soul's was Punk, Black Star's was Metal, Liz and Patty was New Age, and Maka's was Bulk.

"Folk music? Gross," Liz and Patty said.

"Your joking right? Please tell me your joking," Black Star said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Maka said.

"But seriously though, how can you listen to that?" Liz asked.

"Folk music is stupid," Patty said.

"On may not do well on tests but even I know that much," Black Star said.

Maka's face started to turn red of embarrassment.

"I listen to whatever I want, leave me alone," Maka said.

I figured I should do something before things get bad.

"Alright, alright, break it up, I haven't even told you guys my idea," I said trying to change the subject.

"Your idea?" Everybody said.

"Jes, jes, my idea, I propose we have a Zombie Survival Tournament," I said.

"How are we suppose to do that?" Liz asked.

"Simple, meet me at the basketball court later and I will explain everything," I said.

I started to head to the court.

"Oh, and bring the others," I said.

I went to the basketball court.

"You don't know who your messing with," I heard a mysterious voice say.

I turned around and no one was there, I looked around the area and saw no one.

'I must be hearing things,' I thought.

I got to the basketball court, a few minutes later everybody started to show up. Death the kid, Black Star, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Sara, Zabrina, and Tsubaki.

"I am glad you all could make it, let me explain the Tournament, the rules, and stuff like that," I said.

"The Tournament is Zombie Survival, the team with the most points and rounds of survival will face off in the finals, then the winning team must go against each other for points, the more zombies you kill, the more points you earn. Now here's how we'll decided the teams, I will spin around with my eye's close and whoever I'm in front of will be part of one team, whoever the second person in front of me will be part of the first person's team, now here are the rules, you and your teammate have to agree on a map, if you can't agree then I'll pick it for you, your team only gets one turn, once you get a game over then your team is done for that round, we will choose who will move on by points and round of survival. Now let me tell you the controls," I said.

I told them the controls and such and everybody got in a circle with me in the middle, I closed my eyes and started spinning. When I stopped I opened my eyes and saw it was Sara, she got out of the circle, I closed my eyes and spun again and when I opened them it was Zabrina.

"Team 1, Sara and Zabrina," I said.

the rest of the teams were, Death the kid and Maka, Soul and Tsubaki, Patty and Black Star, and Me and Liz. We all went to the apartment to begin, first up was Sara and Zabrina, they did pretty good, survived 10 rounds and total 11980 points. Then Death the kid and Maka, they only got through 4 rounds, most of the points were from Kid since the zombies weren't symmetrical, they had 9450 points. Next was Patty and Black Star, they made it 13 rounds with 17450 points. Next was Soul and Tsubaki, they survived 11 rounds with 11980 points. And finally Me and Liz, we made it 18 rounds with 20430 points. Death the kid and Maka were disqualified, and the rest moved on to the second round. Later on the final 2 teams were Me and Liz, and Sara and Zabrina. Me and Liz finished with 21 rounds with 36990 points. And Sara and Zabrina finished with 21 rounds with 37000 points. Now Sara and Zabrina had to face off against each other, whoever had the most points would win. They finished on the 22 round, Sara had 5730 and Zabrina had 7560 points.

"The winner is Zabrina," I said.

Everyone clapped for Zabrina.

"That was fun," Patty said.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," Liz said.

"I concur," I said.

Everybody else left, it was 9:30 P.M. when it was all over. We all went to sleep a few minutes later.


End file.
